


Blood Lust

by kangaji (chocomalt)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, besides meanie, he loves type a blood, i'm terrible at updating, mingyu is a vampire, please motivate me, what will the other ships be?, wonwoo is type a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomalt/pseuds/kangaji
Summary: When Vampire Kim Mingyu's hunger isn't for food, but for a little someone called Jeon Wonwoo.





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd--maybe 4th--rewrite because I'm so terrible at updating and I manage to forget the whole point of the story every single time I come back to it. I'm posting this first chapter to say that it will no longer change. I made some minor tweaks to the chapter since posting it before but I'll stop going back and try to focus more on continuing the story this time. No promises though.

 

In this life, Mingyu was no ordinary human. Oh no, his body was that of a species that transcended the limitations of a mere mortal. In this life, Kim Mingyu was a vampire.

* * *

Super speed, super strength and a blood-thirsty appetite were only a few of the things that vampire Mingyu possessed.

Jumping through the trees like a ginormous flying squirrel, he only had one thing on his mind--type A blood bags.

Mingyu landed on the roof of his favorite hospital (they stored blood bags at the best temperature for vampire consumption) and quickly dashed into the building, his hunger guiding him straight into the storage room. He swept the whole shelf of type A blood bags into his little tote and pulled out a single yellow post-it note, leaving a small message for the hospital staff.

_ 'Thanks for the blood, it will go towards bettering the world.' _

And with that, Kim Mingyu was off. Today was going to be his first day of school for this century.

* * *

Mingyu had been to school before. This was definitely not his first time going to school. The immortal life of a vampire doesn't sound so enticing now, does it?

But this time was different. He wouldn't be attending some mortal school filled with walking and talking vampire food, but seventeen-hundred years after Mingyu’s actual first day at school, some educated supernatural had finally decided to build a school for—well, the supernatural.

* * *

Mingyu found his way to the dormitories with an time to spare before the others were scheduled to arrive. Once he was done getting settled, he eagerly walked over to the student lounge area where a few of his would-be peers streamed in. Mingyu could sense something sweet in the air.

"Hi, my name is Jun. What's yours?"

A handsome-looking boy introduced himself to Mingyu. He appeared excited to mingle and looked completely entranced by Mingyu's very existence.

"Kim Mingyu. What are you?"

The scent of his blood was strange to Mingyu. It was a different kind from his own. He had never experienced it before.

"Hey, that's rude," another boy who had entered the dorms scolded Mingyu immediately. "You shouldn't ask things like that, not all of us are comfortable sharing."

"I don't mind," the kid called Jun assured them with a bright smile. "I'm a werewolf-magician hybrid."

Mixed-blood. Mingyu had never encountered hybrids before. Their blood was different. He wanted so badly to taste it.  

"And you?" He gestured to the other boy.

"My name is Minghao, thanks for asking." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Mingyu. "I'm a vampire-magician hybrid."

Mingyu could smell the strangeness of their mixed blood in the air. It drove him crazy. Mingyu wasn’t used to being around fellow supernaturals, only mere humans who had no awareness of his existence. His head was spinning and his hunger was now evident. And for the first time in a while, Mingyu lost control. He bore his fangs and his muscles contracted, ready to pounce. 

Minghao had sensed the urgency in Mingyu's actions and managed to stop him in time. His magic suspended Mingyu up in the air. All parties were frozen stiff. 

"Let him go! Don't hurt him!" Jun yelled when he saw that Mingyu was struggling to breathe.

Upon Jun's request, Minghao released Mingyu. His body dropped to the ground, lifeless. His breathing had stopped.

"Mingyu? What's wrong?" The panic in Jun's voice made Minghao realize his mistake. Against a mere vampire, his hybrid powers were much too strong. He knew that he had yet to gain full control over them. Why else would he be at school? He still had a lot to learn.

Pushing Jun aside, Minghao leaned in and pressed his lips onto Mingyu's to perform CPR. Seconds later, Mingyu regained consciousness, taking in deep gulps of air.

"What happened?" Mingyu's eyes surveyed the environment. "Where am I?"

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Minghao was genuinely worried. His first day of school and already, he had almost murdered a classmate.

"What happened?" Mingyu blinked, assuming a puzzled expression. He could barely remember what had just happened.

"You fainted," Minghao answered cautiously. "Do you not remember?"

“I-I don’t.” His lips felt numb, as if they were burning. Brushing himself off and standing up, Mingyu glanced at the two and dismissed himself without another word. 

* * *

The wind was strong. Mingyu found himself at the opposite end of campus.  He spotted a frail boy sat poised on the hill, his figure shrouded by the shade of the tree. He looked terribly... fluffy. Mingyu felt his feet move forwards against his own will.

"What's your name?"

He was alerted by Mingyu's question and immediately retracted into a defensive position. 

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious."

And he was. Mingyu wanted to know who he was, what he was and how he could be so... fluffy.

"Josh...ua..." The boy's answer came out as a growl.

"I'm Kim Mingyu. Can I touch you?"

"What?"

Joshua jumped. His wolf form becoming clearly visible now. Mingyu could only stare in awe.

"You're a wolf..."

"Yeah."

Joshua was still wary of Mingyu. He could smell the reeking scent of blood on him. He knew exactly what Mingyu was.

"I've never seen one before… Can I touch you?"

Mingyu reiterated his question and Joshua sighed, giving in. He could sniff out bad intentions, but this vampire seemed truly oblivious. 

"Fine."

He sat down and inched towards Mingyu who slowly but surely placed a hand on the top of his head. Mingyu's eyes were sparkling.

"You're so fluffy!" He squealed.

Joshua enjoyed the contact, but he could sense the lifelessness of Mingyu's touch through his cold hands. Mingyu was the enemy. He wasn’t exactly living. Immortal and lacking almost any warmth that signified life, he was the complete opposite of Joshua’s own kind.

"Enough..." Joshua returned to his human form and shifted away from Mingyu.

"Thank you..." Mingyu responded and backed away.

He knew it was for the best, the strange scent of Joshua's werewolf blood was getting to him.  _ Was he type A?  _

* * *

"Hey, you."

A figure flung himself down from the trees and grabbed Mingyu's attention.

"Who are you?"

By now, Mingyu was used to the scent. Mingyu could smell the hybrid blood in him--part vampire, part something else.

"Jeonghan. Are you friends with that kid from earlier?"

"You mean fluffy--I mean, Joshua?"

"Yes, Joshua. You must be friends then."

Jeonghan gave Mingyu a sickeningly sweet smile and approached him closer. 

"How about you, Joshua and I go do a little hunting together?"

"I don't kill. I don't drink fresh blood."

Mingyu didn't have the stomach to kill an innocent life for food. He had always obtained his intake of blood from bags.

"Don't kill? But you're a vampire!" Jeonghan was exasperated. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Mingyu's mouth. "Now that’s just disappointing. Ah, but join me anyways, I’ll do the dirty work."

"Will Joshua be there?"

Mingyu wanted another glimpse at the fluffy and Jeonghan could be quite convincing. 

"Yes, yes, of course." Jeonghan smirked.

And with that the deal was sealed. The three would be having dinner together that night.

* * *

"Come on Mingyu, drink up!"

Jeonghan had compelled a line of girls over to their table, piercing the neck of the first girl and allowing her scarlet red blood to drip into Mingyu's glass.

Mingyu's hunger had gotten the better of him, and he consumed the very last drop in the glass.  _ So much for inhibition. _

"More, more, more."

His words came out like a chant. He was possessed. The freshness of his meal was like dining at a five-star hotel buffet.

Jeonghan thrusted the girl in his arms at Mingyu, blood gushing out of the punctures in her neck. It was awfully hard for Mingyu to resist, but he knew better. His consciousness wouldn't let him.

_ No, Mingyu, you don't kill. You don't drink fresh blood.  _ For some reason, it was different if he drank directly from his victims. 

"Go on Mingyu," Jeonghan urged him further.

"No--I can't!" His head was pounding and it made it almost impossible to ignore Jeonghan’s words. Mingyu gripped at the last shreds of sanity within him.

"Yes you can, it's your nature to kill."

"I'm not a monster," Mingyu mumbled, finding it harder to resist the maroon liquid in front of his eyes.

"Of course not," Jeonghan smirked. "You're a vampire."

Mingyu didn't hear the last few words out of Jeonghan's mouth. Consumed by hunger, he drained the girl dry. His thirst sent him to the next girl, then the next, working his way through each of them at his vampiric speed. Soon, he was surrounded by a massacre of bodies, all drained of blood to the very last drop.

"Wow," Jeonghan applauded. "As expected."

He turned to Joshua mischievously and Mingyu sensed the non-vampire blood in his fluffy friend. He was out of control. He leered closer towards Joshua, eyes red with blood-thirst. His hands clamped around his neck, but it all happened too fast.

Joshua bit Mingyu, and seconds later, Mingyu was on the ground squirming and wrenching in pain.

He clenched his head. The pain of the bite subsided his hunger and his pounding headache could finally take control. Flashes of the past infiltrated his system as well as the sheer force of a wolf bite. Something in Mingyu told him to bite himself. His fangs dug into his wrists and he let his own blood flow into his mouth. It tasted terribly sweet.

Mingyu began losing all feeling in his body, his head continuing to show him constant images of his past. His eyes began glowing a brighter red, the kind that signified a power above all regular vampires. The clarity in them reflected his true vampiric nature.

"You're a pureblood?!" Jeonghan's words echoed in his head before Mingyu blacked out.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters aren't that long. I'm still trying to work a few things out but I really hope to finish this.
> 
> Join The SEVENTEEN Host Club on Discord. Just Google it.
> 
> < Twitter / IG / Wattpad > chocoxmalt


End file.
